Loyalty
by Melivia
Summary: Will Olivia lie to save Elliot?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Loyalty"**

Melinda entered the precinct with a worried look on her face. "Hey Mel, haven't see you in a while" Munch said.

"What? Oh, hey Munch" Melinda looked around the office, "Fin" she yelled as she spotted him making coffee.

"Hey, want a cup?"

"No" she said as she stood next to him. "Have you seen Liv? I'm a little worried, she didn't come home last night"

"No need to worry, she's in the crib" Fin said as he poured the cream in his coffee. "This thing with Elliot has her really upset"

"So, she takes it out on me?"

"Look" Fin sighed. "I know you were just doing your job but it's affecting the whole squad" Fin poured another cup filled with coffee. "Here, take this to Liv"

Melinda went upstairs to the crib. "Hey" she softly said.

"Hey" Olivia replied as she sat up on the bunk.

"Here you go, Fin made it for you"

"Thanks"

"I was really worried about you last night"

Olivia didn't say a word she just continued sipping on her cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

"You know why?" Olivia responded.

"Liv, I had to make a ruling. I couldn't turn the other cheek because of Elliot"

"Like I said yesterday…Elliot Stabler would never murder anyone and if you can't prove it, I will"

Melinda sighed. "So, where does this leave us?"

Olivia laughed out loud and shook her head. "I can't believe you. You're more worried about our relationship than clearing El's names" Olivia got up and walked out. She sat at her desk.

"Someone's not a morning person" Munch sarcastically said.

"What?" Fin asked.

Munch points his finger at Olivia. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"I'm not in the mood, Munch" Olivia said and then rolled her eyes at him.

Fin walked over and sat down on the edge of her desk. "Did you see Mel?"

"Yep"

"Did you two talk things over?"

"Not really" Olivia looked up to spot Melinda leaving the precinct.

"So, you're just going to sit there and let her walk out?"

"Yep"

"Three days ago you were looking for a ring to give her and now you're…."

"Fin, I don't want to hear another word about Mel"

"We all want Elliot cleared but with the medical examiners results and then there's the video footage and with his history of violence, it's not looking too good for him right now"

"So you think he's guilty too, huh? You never really like El, you two never saw eye to eye"

"Look babygirl, I know he's your partner and he's like a brother to you but don't ever take your anger out on me again. I'm not Melinda, I won't put up with your bullshit"

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry" she then got up and threw her coat on.

"Where are you off to?" Fin asked.

"Can you cover for me? I'm going to stop by El's apartment. I just want to check on him, since he's alone, you know"

"How long it's been?"

"He moved out from Kathy and the kids a month ago"

About a half an hour later Olivia was ringing Elliot's doorbell. "Hey, come in" Elliot said.

"I stopped by because I wanted to make sure you were okay" Olivia said as she sat down on the couch.

Elliot reached in the refrigerator and grabbed a beer for him and diet coke for Olivia. "Here you go" he said handing Olivia the coke.

Elliot took a drink of the beer. "I can't believe Melinda ruled it a homicide. Liv, I would never intentionally kill someone"

"I know, El. There's something I need to tell you…Mel's giving the D.A. her findings today"

"So, I'm going to jail"

"We're going to do everything possible to clear your name"

"We…who's we? Liv, the medical examiner is the only person who can clear my name. Damn her!"

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show how incompetent Melinda is at her job"

"El, you know that isn't true. Mel's very competent"

"She doesn't like me...and you've heard her say, she doesn't like me...tons of times. We're always at each other's throat. She didn't rule it a homicide until after the video footage aired"

"Mel would never do that"

"What is it with you two anyway? It's like you've become close friends lately. You two have nothing in common"

It really bothered Olivia to hear Elliot go on and on talking negatively about her lover. Olivia and Melinda have been secretly dating for over a year and last week Melinda finally gave in and moved in with Olivia. Fin is the only person that knows about their relationship.

"So, what's it going to be?"

"Huh" said Olivia.

"Are you going to help me ruin her credibility, if this goes to court?" he asked Olivia.

Before Olivia could answer the doorbell ranged. Elliot got up and opened the door.

"Detective Stabler" a uniformed police officer said.

"Yes"

"You're under arrest for the murder. Turn around and place your hands behind your back" one of the police officers said.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Loyalty- CH2"**

Olivia watched as Elliot walked away handcuffed. She felt helpless; there was nothing she could do to help her partner. She called Fin and he met her at the station where Elliot was being fingerprinted and booked.

"Where is he?" Fin asked as he entered the station.

"They got him in a holding cell for now, awaiting arrangement"

"Cragen want us to stay as far away from this as possible. He doesn't want it to seem like we're interfering. He said, let Homicide handle it"

"So everyone wants to give up on El, huh" Olivia said as she turned away from Fin and then back towards him. "You know…you guys are the only family I have. So, if Cragen ask, tell him I'm not walking away from this. I will stand up for Elliot, if no one else will"

Fin sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You really believe he's innocent?"

"Yes!"

"So, how do we prove it?"

Olivia sighed. "Well, I don't know" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If Casey gets Mel on the stand, her testimony is going to put Elliot away for a very long time"

"Don't you think I know that" Olivia was really fustrated, all she wanted to do was free the man she referred to as her brother. "We're just going to have to prove the M.E. made some mistakes"

They walked out the police station and got into Fin's car. "Did you forget the M.E. is your lover? I don't like this, Liv. You begged Mel for three months to move in with you and now this…this could ruin your relationship with her"

"I know…what am I going to do? I mean, I know with all my heart El would never intentionally kill anyone. And, then there's Mel…I know she's one of the best medical examiners in the state but she has been wrong before"

Fin started the car, "I still think you should stay out of this one" he said as he drove away.

It was around 6pm Cragen was in his office and all the detectives were at their desk going over paper work. Melinda came storming in the precinct.

"HOW COULD YOU, LIV?" she said walking fast towards Olivia as everyone looked on.

"What?" Olivia said, as she stood.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" Melinda said breathing heavily.

"Mel, let me explain"

"What is there to explain, huh? You went to the DA and told him, I was wrong on a similar case before. And now, they want me to do a second autopsy" Melinda shook her head, "I can't believe you. I see who your loyalty belongs to and it's not your girlfriend" Melinda shocked everyone with her admission to a sexual relationship with the detective. Olivia could see everyone staring at them. Melinda turned and stormed out the precinct; Olivia wanted to run after her but opted not to. She didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

"Okay, the show is over everyone…back to work" Cragen said as he stood in the door of his office. "Liv, in my office"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she walked in Cragen's office. "Captain, I know what you're going to say…."

Before Olivia could complete her sentence Cragen interrupted. "What the hell just happened out there? Did Warner say, you went to the DA?"

"Captain, everyone had turned their back on Elliot. What was I suppose to do? I was only trying to help Elliot"

"By questioning how the M.E. conducted the autopsy?"

"I…I…."

"I don't want to hear it. I told you all to stay out of it and let Homicide work this"

"Captain…" before Liv could say another word Captain Cragen's office phone began to ring.

"Cragen" he said as he answered the phone. "Yes sir…yes…I understand" he then placed his hand over the receiver, "You can go now" he said to Olivia. "I'm not through with you" he yelled as she closed the door behind her.

Mucnh watched as Olivia walked over and sat down at her desk and interlocked her hands behind her head. "Olivia, my friend, you are in big trouble with Melinda or should I say, Mrs. Benson" he then smiled and winked his eye at her.

"Shut up, Munch"

"I mean, who knew?" Munch said as threw is hands in the air. "Did you know?" he asked Fin.

"Huh" Fin said with a guilty look.

"You did know" Munch he leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. "Does Elliot know? Am I the only one here that didn't know"

"No, you're not" Olivia said, as she looked down at her watch and then got up and put on her jacket. "Fin, was the only one who knew…okay…are you happy now" she said, as she left the precinct.

Olivia arrived at her apartment about thirty minutes later. She slowly walked through the living room and could hear the sniffles from Melinda's cry. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Melinda replied. "I'm moving out" she said as she packed her bags full of clothes.

Olivia walked over and began taking the clothes out the bags. "You're not going anywhere"

"Watch me" Melinda went into the closet and grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them on the bed.

"Mel, c'mon…I'm sorry, okay"

Melinda stopped and turned towards Olivia. "Do you think, I'm supposed to let this go? Liv, you betrayed me. Why did you have to go to the DA? You should have talked to me or asked me to do a second autopsy. I'm your girlfriend, I thought our relationship meant something to you"

"So, what are you saying? Are we over?"

Melinda sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm moving in with my mom"

"That's just great, run home to mommy" Olivia said sarcastically.

Before Melinda knew it, she said something she wished she could take back. "At least I have one to run home too"

"You asshole" Olivia said as she walked over and shoved Melinda. Melinda quickly stood up and shoved Olivia back and the two women found themselves in a shoving match. Olivia would shove Melinda and Melinda would shove back. They did this for about a minute and the last shove Olivia gave Melinda was so hard, Melinda fell against the wall and bumped her head and fell to the floor crying. Olivia quickly ran over to Melinda, "Mel, I'm sorry…sweetheart, I didn't mean it"

"Get away from me" Melinda said as she sobbed. Olivia didn't listen, she helped Melinda to her feet. "I said, get away from me" she tried shoving Olivia away but it didn't work.

Olivia wrapped Melinda up in a bear hug. "No, I'm not letting you go" she watched tears trail down her girlfriend's face. "I love you, Mel"

"Liv, let me go" Melinda whined.

"No" Olivia replied and began to kiss the face of her lover. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to shove you so hard. I'm sorry, please forgive me" she said, as she continued kissing Melinda's face softly. Olivia attempted to kiss Melinda on the lips but Melinda would move her head. After a few minutes Olivia was able to lock lips with Melinda. Unable to resist her lover and unable to get out of the bear hug, Melinda gave in and began kissing Olivia back. Olivia placed both of her hands on Melinda's face and kissed her lover passionately. A few minutes later the women were naked in bed while Melinda sat on Olivia's face.

"Oh God…Oh…Oh…Oh" Melinda panted as Olivia aggressively munched on her cookies. "Squeeze my nipples baby" she instructed Olivia. "Yeah, harder…harder…squeeze them harder baby" she told Olivia as she began to rotate her hips fast and then faster on Olivia's face. "Oh shit…Liv, I'm about to cum" she heavily panted. Olivia removed her right hand from Melinda's breast and inserted two fingers in her lover's wet core. "Fuck me baby, fuck me" Melinda begged as Olivia quickly moved her fingers in and out of her core. "I'm cumming…I'm cumming" she said, as the juices flowed from her body in her lover's mouth. Melinda laid there for a few seconds breathing heavy. She was still on top of her lover's face, she had to catch her breath and her legs were shaking so bad, she couldn't move if she wanted to.

After a few minutes Melinda repositioned herself so she was in her lover's arms. "This doesn't change anything" she said. "Liv, I love you, but you willing to put our relationship at risk says a lot about your feelings for me" Melinda sat up, "Goodbye" she said, as she threw the covers off her and exited the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Loyalty – CH3"**

The next day, Olivia couldn't focus at work. Melinda walking out on her the night before broke her heart. She just sat there, at her desk, staring at the computer screen. "Here you go" Fin said, as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "You look like you need something to wake you up"

"Yeah Liv, you look horrible" Munch said, adding his two scents. "Could there be trouble in paradise?"

"Get a life Munch, and stop worrying about mine"

"Well, I guess you answered my question"

Olivia didn't say anything, she just sat there. Fin watched as tears began to form in her eyes. "Shut up, Munch. You need to get off Liv" he said. Although Olivia and Elliot were partners, Fin always felt that it was his responsibility to protect Olivia.

Olivia stood up and ran out the office. "Hey, where is she going? I didn't mean to upset her"

"Oh, now you're worried about her" Fin said, as he ran after her.

Fin knew exactly where Olivia had gone…. to the roof. She'd always go up there to clear her head and to take in some fresh air. As Fin walked out on the rooftop, he saw Olivia overlooking the city. "You want to talk about it?"

"Mel left me" Olivia began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"The case"

"Yeah"

"She'll be back" he reached in his jacket for a handkerchief and gave it to Olivia.

"I don't know, Fin"

"Where did she go?"

"She moved back home with her mom"

Fin sighed as he placed his hands in his front pockets. "I told you to stay out of this"

"I know, but…."

"Didn't you tell me, Mel is the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Yeah"

"So, why are you…" Before Fin could finish his sentence, Olivia's cellphone began to ring.

She looked at the caller ID, "Its El" she hit the talk button, "Hey El, I take it you're out"

"Yeah, Kathy posted bail an hour ago. Hey, I'm at the precinct, about to go in Cragen's office. Where are you?"

"I'll be down in a minute" Olivia ended the call as she headed inside.

"I'm glad to see you" she gave Elliot a hug.

"Where were you guys?"

"Up on the roof" Fin replied.

"So, I get arrested and you're trading me in already" he said. "So, you and Fin are best friends now"

Fin gives Elliot an evil look. "You're a jerk, Stabler"

"What?" Elliot said as he throws his hands in the air.

"Have you seen Cragen yet?" Fin asked.

"Nope…he's behind closed door and blinds with Tucker. I'm sure he jumped on this case as soon as he heard my name in the mix"

"Well, he is IA" Olivia added.

"So, who's side are you on" Elliot snapped at her.

Fin intervened. "Hey, don't snap at her like that. Do you know the hell she's been through these past 48 hours?"

"Oh, thanks by the way. Munch told me what you did…going to the DA on my behalf" Olivia dropped her head and went back to her desk. Elliot followed her, "What's wrong?"

"El, I shouldn't have went to the DA and now Mel's mad at me"

"So"

"So" Olivia repeated. "You don't even care"

"Liv, it's not like she hasn't been wrong before. Besides, if you hadn't gone to the DA, my attorney would have"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know myself" the detectives looked up to see Melinda standing across the room.

""I don't have to explain anything to you" Elliot said as he sat at his desk. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be conducting an autopsy?"

"El" Olivia whispered.

"You think you're all high and mighty, but you have flaws too. You're not as good as you think you are" he said to Melinda.

"El, don't" Olivia said, this was her way of pleading with Elliot.

"And I take it, you're glad she went to the DA, huh" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, I am"

"So, you don't care if she ruined her friendship with me, do you?"

"It's not like you two were best friends"

"You see Liv, this is what I've been trying to get you to see for months now…Elliot Stabler only cares about Elliot Stabler"

Melinda stood there and continued to take insult after insult from Elliot. This went on for about three minutes.

Cragen comes out of his office, "Stabler, in my office, now" Elliot walked slowly in the Captain's office.

"Liv, how could you just sit there and let him insult me like that?"

"Mel, I…I didn't want to get in the middle of it"

"Oh really" Melinda said, as she opened her purse. "I came here to talk thing over with you. I thought maybe, just maybe, I was overreacting" Melinda took a key out of her purse, "Here you go, I won't be needing this anymore" she said, as she placed the key on Olivia's desk.

"Mel please…don't do this. I love you"

"You have a weird way of showing it.

Olivia sees Elliot walking out of Cragen's office. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm suspended, with pay until the investigation is complete" he said, as he looked at Melinda. Elliot again tore into Melinda, like a hungry bear.

This time Olivia wasn't having it. "EL…EL…ELLIOT, STOP IT" she yelled at Elliot, as everyone in the office looked on. "You have no right to talk to her that way" Elliot stood there in shock. Shocked that Olivia had yelled at him and also shocked that she's defending Melinda.

"Wait a minute…" he started but was quickly cut off by Olivia.

"No El, you wait a minute. I shouldn't have ever gone to the DA. I let our friendship overcloud my judgment. We both know, Mel is a good M.E."

"So, you're taking her side now"

"No, I'm not taking her side or yours. I'm just saying, I should have listened to Cragen and Fin, and stayed out of this"

"You know she doesn't like me"

"And why is that, El?" Olivia said, as she closed in the gap between her and Elliot. "Maybe, she doesn't like the way you talk to me or the way you treat me at times"

"What business is it of hers?" he asked.

Olivia turned and stood next to Melinda. "It's her business because I'm her business"

"I don't understand" Elliot said with a confused look on his face.

"Geez, does she have to spell it out for you?" Munch said, adding his two scents as usual.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asked.

Olivia took Melinda's hand in hers. "Mel and I are lovers. We'd been secretly dating for over a year and she moved in with me a few weeks ago"

Elliot stood there in shock again, with his mouth open. "So, what you're telling me is… you're gay…a lesbian?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying" Olivia said, with her arm wrapped around Melinda's waist.

"No you're not. You can't be" Elliot replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Loyalty – CH4"**

Olivia had just told her partner she was a lesbian and it seemed that he was the one in denial. She couldn't believe her ears, when Elliot told her she couldn't be gay. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting from Elliot. "Did, I just hear you clearly?"

"Okay, what kind of joke is this you guys are playing with me?" Elliot asked as he looked at Olivia and then at Fin and Munch.

"It's no joke, El" Fin said as he walked over and placed his hand on Stabler's shoulder. "Liv and Mel are together"

Elliot walked over to Olivia "You can't be a lesbian"

"I am" Olivia replied.

"No you're not"

"What is it with you, Elliot?" Melinda asked. "She says, she's a lesbian and you're telling her she isn't. You're such as ass"

"I know Liv, better than you" he says to Melinda and then directs his attention to Olivia. "Liv, you're not gay. You've dated men in the past and even slept with a few of them"

"That's it I'm out of here" Melinda said as she threw her hands in the arm.

"Mel, wait…please" Olivia said, as she followed Melinda out the precinct.

"Don't run after her, let her go" Elliot said. He looked around the office and saw the looks Munch and Fin were giving him. "What?" The two men just shook their heads in disappointment and went back to work. Elliot put on his jacket and left he precinct.

Olivia finally caught up with Melinda outside the precinct. "Mel, wait" she grabbed ahold of Melinda's hand. "I'm sorry for what happened back there…you know how El is"

"I can't believe you're defending him"

"I'm not defending him. He was a total jerk"

"A jackass is more like it" Melinda replied.

"Well, he knows about now"

"I'm glad you told him but I'm still not moving back in with you"

"Mel, I love"

"I know you do. It's just…I, I can't compete with Elliot" she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why would you have to compete with El?"

"I've got to go" as she tried to walk away Olivia pulled her in close and began to kiss her lover passionately.

Elliot walked out the precinct just in time to see the two women in a lip lock. "Break it up, you two. People can see you"

"Goodbye Olivia" Melinda said as she broke the kiss.

"Mel" she called out, as she watched Melinda walk away.

"Hell, let her go" Elliot said.

"Why can't you be happy for me, just once?" Olivia shook her head. "You know, I finally found someone who makes me happy, who loves me for me and you… you can't even be happy for me. Why do you always have to put her down, make her feel like shit?"

"Hold on Liv, wait a minute"

"No, El. I've been your partner for over seven years now and you know things about me that only Mel knows. You're always saying, you want to see me happy and in love"

"Yeah but.."

"Well, I am happy and I am in love. So, why can't you be happy for me?" not letting Elliot get another word in, Olivia quickly walked back inside the precinct.

Back at the morgue Melinda placed her jacket on the back of her chair and she turned on the TV. She wanted to clear her head before performing a second autopsy. She flipped through the channels and saw the video of Elliot taking down the suspect on the news. They played the video a total of three times. The last was played in slow motion and something caught Melinda's eye. After four hours of performing a second autopsy Melinda came to the conclusion that the suspect died of a cardiac syndrome when the police apprehended him and that his internal injuries were from Elliot using CPR to try to save him. Melinda went to ADA Novak with her findings. Two hours later Captain Cragen got the word Elliot's been cleared of all charges.

It's been ten days since Elliot was cleared and Olivia still wasn't able to get ahold of Melinda. Olivia was worried sick that the love of her life was gone for good and Melinda would cry herself to sleep at night, wishing Olivia was in bed with her.

Kathy and Elliot had made up and he was finally back home with his family and back on the job. As far as Elliot Stabler was concerned, everything was going great.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Loyalty – CH5"**

Melinda was in her office staring at the walls when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she said. The curly haired caramel-skinned woman was surprise to see who entered her office. "Monique, is that really you?"

There she was in the flesh, Monique Jefferies, Melinda's first love. Some people thought they were sisters when they were out in public. Both women have a caramel-skinned tone and curly hair with beautiful brown eyes. "Yes, it's me" she said, standing with her arms held out. "Can I get a hug?" Melinda stood up and walked over to the tall, slim woman. "It's good to see you, Mel" she said, as she wrapped her arms around Melinda and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too" Melinda replied as they broke the hug. "Have a seat" Melinda walked behind her desk and sat back down. She noticed Monique was wearing her favorite perfume. "What brings you here? I thought you were down in Florida"

Monique nodding her head, "Yeah, I was in Florida for a few years and now I'm with the FBI"

"FBI" Melinda was surprised. She's always known Monique wanted to be an FBI Agent. "Wow…so, you went after your dream"

"Yeah, I did"

"So, what brings you to New York?"

"My job… I was transferred to the New York Office two weeks ago"

"Oh" Melinda replied.

"Hey, I would really love to catch up with you over dinner"

"Dinner, huh. Are you asking me out?"

Monique smiled. Her smile could light up any room. "Now, if I wanted to go on a date with you I'd ask you. Besides, I heard you were dating Benson"

"I'm not dating Olivia, we're in a relationship. By the way, who told you that?"

"Stabler"

"Elliot told you I was dating Liv?"

"Yeah, why?" Monique's cell phone rang. She talked to her boss for about two minutes before ending the call. "Mel, I've got to go. Is seven o'clock a good time to pick you up?"

"Sure" Melinda replied. "I'll be at my mom's place. You remember where she lives, right?"

"Seven o'clock it is" Monique said, as she gave Melinda a hug and left.

Meanwhile at the precinct, Fin walked over to Elliot's desk while Olivia was in the bathroom. "When are you going to do the right thing?"

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked Fin.

"Apologize to Liv"

"I already did that"

"And Mel" Fin added.

"Umm, I don't think I owe her an apology. If anything, she owes me one"

"You're a piece a work Stabler"

"Why am I the one who's wrong? I'm the one who was accused of murder and spent two days in lockup" Elliot angrily said. "Apologize, my ass"

"Hey, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing" Fin said, and walked back to his desk.

"You wanna tell me what was that all about?" She asked Elliot as she sat down.

"It was nothing"

Cragen came out his office and gave Elliot and Olivia a new case. Elliot said he had a meeting with Kathleen's teacher. So, Cragen put Olivia and Fin on the case. When Fin and Olivia got to Mercy General the victim wouldn't admit that she was raped and refused to have a rape kit conducted. Olivia was certain the victim knew her rapist and was too afraid to cooperate. There wasn't much they could do with an uncooperative victim. The two detectives headed back to the precinct.

"So" Fin said and sighed while he drove.

"Okay, I can tell there's something on your mind. So, let it out"

"Are you and Mel back together?"

"Not yet"

"What are you waiting on?"

"I've tried calling her but, she…she won't answer"

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes"

"Do you want her back?"

"Of course I do, Fin"

"Well"

"Well, what?"

"Fight for her, Liv. Don't give up on her" Fin pulled into the parking lot at the precinct.

Olivia and Fin exited the car and went into the building. As she typed up her report, she thought about what Fin said. She soon got a text message _"Fight for her". _She looked over at Fin and he gave her a wink.

Around 6:30pm Olivia left the precinct for the night. On her way home she stopped by a store for flowers. Olivia purchased two dozens of red roses. She soon headed over to Melinda's mom's apartment.

"Hello Olivia"

"Hi Ms. LeBlanc"

"Come in"

"Thank you" Olivia said, as she entered the apartment. "Umm, I was wondering if Mel…."

Ms. Leblanc quickly cut Olivia short. "She's getting dressed now. I was wondering when you two were going to make up. Don't tell her I said this but, she's been crying over you like a baby for a bottle. So, where are you taking her tonight?"

"I don't follow" said a confused Olivia.

"Melinda said, she was going out to dinner tonight. By the way, she's going to love the roses…they're beautiful"

The doorbell rang and Ms. LeBlanc went to answer it. "What are you doing here?" she asked Monique, who was standing at the door with a box of chocolates. Ms. LeBlanc never liked Monique and she was more than thrilled when Melinda broke it off with her years ago.

"I'm here to take Mel to dinner"

"No, you're not. Olivia is here to take Melinda to dinner"

"Can I come inside?" Monique asked.

"_Hell No" _Ms. LeBlanc thought to herself. "Sure, come in"

Melinda had finally finished getting dressed in walked into the living room. "Mom, how to I lo….." she stopped in her track when she spotted Olivia and Monique. "Liv…what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. I wanted you to know how much I've missed you but I can see you've apparently moved on" Olivia turned to leave. "Ms. LeBlanc, you can have these" she said, as she hand Melinda's mother the roses.

"Liv wait, don't go". Melinda chased after Olivia and finally caught up with her at the elevator. "Liv"

"I thought you loved me, Mel"

"I did…I mean, I do love you"

"Then why are you going out on a date with another woman"

"It's not a date, Liv. We're just going to dinner. She stopped by my office today and asked me to dinner…to catch up, that's all"

"What is there to catch up? I remember her cheating on you and you two were on bad terms when she left for Florida"

Melinda sighed. "Liv, I love you"

Olivia became upset as tears trailed down her face. "How could you say that when you've made plans to go out with another woman knowing we haven't resolved our issues?" The elevator opened and Olivia got in. Melinda watched as the elevator doors closed.

Melinda went back into the apartment. "I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me"

"Okay" Monique replied.

"When you stopped by my office earlier today, you said, Elliot told you about my relationship with Olivia. Did he also tell you, Olivia and I were fighting and I moved back in with my mother?"

"No" Monique got up from the couch and walked over to Melinda. "Stabler told me, you often talked about me and that you'd be more than happy to see me. That's why I stopped by and yes, I really did want to catch up with you; know what you've been doing the past several years" Monique walked back over to the couch and picked up her purse. "Why do I get the feeling Stabler used me?" Melinda explained to Monique, she naver mentioned her to Stabler. She also explained to Monique what she and Olivia had gone through the past three weeks with that case. "I get it now; Stable used me to draw a wedge between you and Olivia"

"Umm, I don't feel so hungry anymore"

"neither do I" Monique said. "Mel, I'm sorry if I cause any trouble between you and Olivia. I really didn't mean to" Monique put on her jacket. "See you around"

"Sure" Melinda said, as she gave Monique a goodbye hug.

The next day Melinda walked into the precinct and straight towards Elliot Stabler. "You son of a bitch, how could you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Loyalty – CH6"**

Olivia was on the phone taking a call, she quickly hung up. "Mel, what's going on?"

"How could you, Elliot?" Melinda said, as she stood over him.

Elliot stood up, "I don't get a…good morning Detective, how are you today?" he sarcastically said, as he and Melinda stood face to face.

Melinda closed in the space between her and Elliot, until their nose was almost touching. "You son of a bitch, you know exactly what I'm talking about" she angrily said, as she stared into his guilty eyes.

Olivia walked over and got between the two. "Mel, hey…what's up? What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask your partner why he continues to ruin your happiness…our happiness?

"Hey, I'm not the one who's seeing someone else"

"You told him what happened last night?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"I needed someone to talk to, to clear my head" Olivia tried explaining.

"So you run straight to Elliot?"

"Mel, I…I…."

"Liv, doesn't need you. She can do better" Elliot said.

"Oh really" Melinda said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, your plan didn't work"

"What plan?" Olivia asked as she looked at Elliot and then over at Melinda. "Mel, what plan?"

"She's talking nonsense. Don't listen to her"

"Mel, what plan?" Olivia asked her again.

"Elliot knew Monique was back here, living in New York. So he called her and gave her the notion I was still interested in her. He told Monique, I spoke of her very often"

"El, tell me this isn't true" Olivia said, so badly wanting her partner to deny it. Elliot just stood there and Olivia knew he was guilty. "Why El?

"Liv, let me explain"

"You lied. What is there to explain?" Melinda asked him. "You're trying everything within your power to break us up, why? I know you and I don't get along, we don't like each other. So, I understand why you'd want to hurt me. What I don't get is why would you hurt Liv?"

"She deserves better than you"

"El, I'm not your wife or one of your kids, you don't own me" Olivia told him.

"Liv, wait a minute" he tried to explain but Olivia cut him off.

"Mel has been right about you all along. I couldn't see it, well I didn't want to see it because you're my partner and most of all, my best friend…a brother to me. You know, the whole time Mel and I were secretly seeing each other we didn't have any problems until I decided my loyalty to you was far more important than my relationship with her. You said, I deserve better but the truth is Mel deserves better. El, what you're doing …trying to split the two of us up isn't good. You're acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend" Olivia sighed and shook her head. She walked away and straight into Cragen's office. "Captain, are you busy?"

"Not really. Just going through some old files" Captain Cragen said, as he closed the blue folder on his desk. "What can I do for you?" He could tell Olivia was upset. Olivia reached and her back pocket and unfold the papers as she handed them to Cragen. "What's this?" he asked.

"My transfer papers" she replied. Not giving Cragen the opportunity to change her mind, she turned quickly and went back to her desk. Olivia put on her jacket and walked over to Melinda. "Mel, I love you and I want you back home, with me. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do" Melinda replied.

"Move back in with me, Mel" she passionately kissed Melinda, who deepened the kiss and a few seconds later they left.

After reading the transfer papers, Cragen came out of his office. He walked over to Stabler's desk and handed him Olivia's transfer papers. "For the past month, I sat back and watched the drama unfold between you, Liv and Melinda. I will not lose my best Detective, so you better do whatever you have to do to fix this" Cragen told Elliot before walking back into his office.


End file.
